In vehicles having automatic transmissions, it is known, for example, to provide a selection lever (positions P, R, N, D, 3, 2, 1) which is actuable by the driver of the vehicle. Specific operating states of the transmission can be inputted with the activation of the selection lever. These operating states can, for example, affect the selection of specific transmission gears or the adjustment of a latching of the transmission (park mode). For vehicles having an electronic control apparatus of the automatic transmission, the premise is provided to replace the above-mentioned selection lever with a multi-poled electric switch and to realize the functions of the selection lever/selection switch electromechanically, for example, by an electric motor. The multi-poled electric switch can, for example, be on the steering column and is referred to hereinafter as a selection switch. The functions of the selection lever/selection switch were previously realized mechanically.
In motor vehicles, it is conventional to provide a driving or ignition switch which is actuated by the driver to start or switch off the vehicle. One refers to a switched-in or switched-off ignition. For a switched-off ignition, the above-mentioned electronic control apparatus of the automatic transmission is generally no longer supplied with current/voltage. If the driver now actuates the selection lever with the ignition switched off, then the position of the switch and the functions, which are to be initiated via the control apparatus, are no longer coincidental. This can, for example, lead to a dangerous situation when the driver only switches the selection switch into the position "P" (park) after switching off the ignition and then relies on the braking action/latching of the transmission. Similar effects are conceivable for so-called automated manual-shift transmissions. Here, conventional or modified manual transmissions are considered wherein the clutch pedal and shift lever or only one of these are replaced with an electromechanical drive.
A standard solution for the above-mentioned problem would be to leave the control apparatus permanently connected to the vehicle battery even when the ignition is switched off. This is disadvantageous because of the high current draw of such a system which can lead to a discharge of the battery, especially when the vehicle is at standstill for a long time.